Épisode 506 : Craindre de te perdre
by Penelope03
Summary: Suite de ma saison fictive. Des changements se préparent...


Saison : 5

Épisode : 06

Titre : Craindre de te perdre.

Mise en situation : Une semaine c'est passée. Jake se prépare à emménager avec Peyton, Haley et Nathan s'installent de nouveau dans la routine et Lucas et Brooke ne se sont pas ré embrassé depuis le soir de la sortie de l'hôpital de celle-ci. L'épisode débute sur Lucas qui est assit, au salon, chez lui. On voit derrière lui la porte de sa chambre ouvrir et Brooke qui en sort. Elle est toujours en pyjama. Elle l'aperçoit et se dirige vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

On entend la voix de Lucas en narration : Voltaire à écrit un jour : «L'espérance est un aliment de notre âme, toujours mêlé du poison de la crainte.»

Brooke arrive aux côtés de Lucas et celui-ci, en l'apercevant, ce lève debout afin de l'aider à s'asseoir.

Lucas : Attend, je vais t'aider.

Brooke (qui le repousse) : Ça va Lucas. J'ai des cotes faillées, je ne suis pas handicapé. Et ça va de mieux en mieux, je ne veux plus dépendre de toi.

Lucas (déçu de la réaction de Brooke) : D'accord, désolé.

Lucas se rassit sur le divan.

Brooke (qui voit la déception de Lucas, tente de le faire sourire) : Je ne veux pas que tu te lace de prendre soin de moi tout de même. Je veux pouvoir encore prendre avantage de toi.

Lucas (sourire en coin) : Que je me lace de toi… Ça, c'est impossible.

La scène coupe sur Brooke qui s'assoit aux côtés de Lucas. On reprend sur Peyton qui est dans sa chambre. Jake entre avec une boite dans les mains.

Jake (en posant la boite au sol) : C'est la dernière.

Peyton : Enfin! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais tant de choses.

Jake : C'est surtout les affaires de Jenny. Tu es sur que tu veux toujours qu'on aménage avec toi?

Peyton : Oui, bien sur.

Peyton se senti soudainement craintive. Le ton de voix de Jake ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment rester avec elle, qu'il faisait tout ca seulement pour lui faire plaisir. La scène coupe sur son visage craintif. On reprend sur Nathan qui sort de la sale de bain. Il rejoint Haley qui est en train de faire manger Alex dans la cuisine.

Haley : Tu va à la concession de ton père?

Nathan : Oui… comme à tout les matins de semaine depuis qu'il est en prison.

Haley (voyant qu'il était plus ou moins de bonne humeur) : Je t'ai préparé ton lunch. Il est dans le réfrigérateur.

Nathan (en ouvrant le frigo) : Merci.

Nathan embrassa son fils sur le front puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Haley (juste avec qu'il sorte) : Bonne journée.

Nathan : Salut.

Haley regarda Nathan fermer la porte. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont les choses se déroulaient depuis quelque temps. Depuis l'arrivée de Brooke, cela avait changé un peu mais maintenant que tout redevenait normal, elle voyait très bien que la routine prenait de nouveau place et elle savait très bien que l'humeur de Nathan en était affectée. On se retrouve à nouveau dans la maison de Karen. Celle-ci était en train de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuné. Gabrielle arriva comme un éclair et sauta aux jambes de sa mère.

Karen : Gab, chérie, fait attention. (qui haussa la voix un peu) Lucas! Appel ta sœur veut tu? Gabrielle va rejoindre Lucas et Brooke dans le salon d'accord, je termine la vaisselle et on va aller au Tric après.

Gabrielle (tout en courant pour aller les rejoindre) : Brooke est au salon!

Gabrielle sauta sur le divan aux côtés de Brooke et la pris par le cou. Brooke souriait au geste de la petite mais se protégea tout de même aux éventuels risques de collisions avec ses cotes.

Lucas (souri en voyant la scène) : Fait attention p'tite sœur. Brooke est encore sensible.

Brooke : Alors Gabrielle, dit moi, tu aime les grands magasins?

Gabrielle : Oui. Mais je t'aime plus toi.

Brooke et Lucas se mirent à rire.

Gabrielle : Tu es ma grande sœur maintenant Brooke?

Lucas : Mais non mon cœur. Brooke n'est pas ta sœur.

Gabrielle : Mais oui! Maman ma dit que si Brooke était ton amoureuse, elle était ma sœur aussi.

La scène coupe sur Brooke et Lucas qui se regarde, l'air surprit et gêné. Lucas ne savait plus quoi dire. Depuis leur baisé la semaine dernière, rien ne s'était passé entre eux. On reprend sur Peyton et Jake.

Peyton : Tu veux qu'on profite que tes parents gardent Jenny pour aller déjeuné au Karen's Café?

Jake : J'en sais rien, je ne veux pas que tu change tes habitudes parce que je suis là. Tu n'a pas du travail à faire?

Peyton (encore plus anxieuse) : Oui j'ai des dessins à faire mais ca peut attendre après le petit déjeuné. Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi?

Jake : Oui oui… D'accord, prend tes clés, on y va.

On coupe encore une fois sur Peyton qui ne sait plus quoi pensé. On reprend sur Haley qui est maintenant rendu devant la porte de la maison de Lucas tenant par la main son fils. Elle cogna à la porte de la chambre de celui-ci. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit sachant bien qu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais verrouillée.

Haley (maintenant à l'intérieur) : Ya quelqu'un?

Lucas (qui entra dans sa chambre après avoir entendu Haley) : Salut Hales!

Alex se précipita sur Lucas. Lucas le prit dans ses bras.

Lucas (en riant) : Salut toi. Dit donc! Tu es de plus en plus lourd!? Ca va Haley?

Haley : Oui ca va. Brooke est là?

Lucas : Oui. Elle est au salon.

Haley : D'accord, merci.

Lucas posa Alex au sol et suivit Haley dans le salon.

Lucas (s'adressant à Brooke) : On a de la visite.

Brooke : Hey Haley… salut.

Haley : Salut Brooke, je peux te parler deux secondes?

Haley regarda Lucas comme pour lui demander de les laisser seule.

Lucas : Hum, je vais vous laisser discuter entre filles. Aller les petits monstres! Suivez moi on va aller jouer dans ma chambre.

Gabrielle fit une énorme caresse à Brooke avant de sauté du divan. Elle prit la main d'Alex et suivit son frère dans sa chambre.

Brooke : Ça va Haley?

Haley : Plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui suis parano mais Nathan devient de plus en plus froid avec moi.

Brooke : C'est vrai? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Haley : Pas en particulier. C'est plutôt dans toutes les petites choses quotidiennes. Ce matin, il était de mauvaise humeur car il devait aller à la concession de son père. Il ne m'a pratiquement pas regardé.

Brooke : C'est peut être seulement la routine qui s'installe non?

Haley : Oui c'est surement ça mais justement, Nathan déteste la routine. Je le sais et j'ai peur que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre à cause de ça.

Brooke : Il va falloir que vous fassiez de nouvelles choses ensemble. Que vous preniez du temps pour vous deux. (elle affiche soudainement un de ses grand sourire complice) Je crois que j'ai une idée. Laisse-moi regarder si c'est possible et je te reviens là dessus.

Haley (avec curiosité) : D'accord. Merci Brooke.

Brooke (qui lui donne une caresse) : Ya rien là copine.

On passe à Lucas qui est dans sa chambre avec sa sœur et Alex. Ils sont tout les trois sur le lit. Lucas chatouille Gabrielle pendant qu'Alex le retient par le coup voulant délivrer la petite fille de son emprise. Lucas arrête soudainement de chatouiller Gabrielle puis fit renverser Alex sur le dos. Tous riaient aux éclats.

Gabrielle : Tu l'aime Brooke en Lucas?

Lucas (surprit par cette question) : Oui chérie. Le cœur de ton grand frère est très amoureux de Brooke.

Alex : Moi aussi je l'aime. J'ai dit à papa que quand je vais être grand, je vais me marier avec elle.

Lucas ce mit à rire.

Gabrielle (en sautant sur Alex) : Non! C'est mon grand frère qui va se marié avec elle!

Lucas : Arrêtez de vous chamailler tout les deux. (qui parle maintenant à lui même) Pour l'instant, rien ne se passe entre Brooke et moi.

On passe à Peyton et Jake qui sont au Karen's Café. Une jeune serveuse prit leur commande et se dirigea aussitôt en cuisine.

Peyton : Tu crois que Jenny s'adaptera vite au cartier?

Jake : Probablement. Puis elle connaît tout le monde… Lucas, Brooke, Haley et Nathan…

Peyton : Oui mais elle n'a pas d'amis dans le coin.

Jake : Elle va s'en faire c'est tout. Puis il y a tout de même Alexandre et Gabrielle. Ils sont plus jeunes mais à cet âge, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ça va Peyton? Tu n'a vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Peyton (qui ment) : Oui ça va.

Jake ne comprenait plus le comportement de Peyton. Elle avait tout à coup l'air effrayer qu'ils viennent rester avec elle. Pourtant, c'était son idée. Regretterait-elle sa décision? On coupe sur le duo qui vient tout juste de recevoir leur petit déjeuné. On reprend sur Haley qui est de retour chez elle. Elle est en train de corriger des travaux de ses élèves. Malgré le fait qu'elle adorait enseigner et corriger ces petites rédactions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au comportement de Nathan. Tout à coup, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit. Nathan entra dans la maison. Alex qui avait entendu son père entré, accouru pour lui dire bonjours. Nathan le pris dans ses bras et se dirigea dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot. Haley n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva et le rejoignit.

Haley : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nathan?

Nathan (le dos tourné) : Rien du tout.

Haley : Arrête de me mentir d'accord! Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Depuis quelque temps, tu n'es plus le même.

Nathan (qui se retourne vers elle, en levant le ton) : Je viens de te dire que tout va bien! C'est toi qui en fais toute une histoire.

Nathan passa au coté de Haley, qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte, pour sortir de la chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bain. Haley put entendre la douche se mettre en marche. Une tristesse apparue sur son visage. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. On coupe et on reprend sur Karen qui est maintenant au Tric avec sa fille et Seth.

Seth : J'ai contacté l'agent de Kelly Clarkson. C'est un ami à moi et il m'en doit une. On est en train de déterminer une date pour qu'elle vienne au Tric.

Karen : C'est vrai!

Seth : Oui… Ça ne sera pas avant une semaine ou deux au moins mais elle va venir c'est certain.

Karen : Super. Je vais aller appeler Peyton pour la mettre au courant.

La scène passe maintenant à Brooke qui est toujours assise au salon. Elle compose un numéro au téléphone.

Brooke : Salut Maman. Oui c'est Brooke qui d'autre? Je n'ai pas de demi-frère ou demi-sœur j'espère!

Lucas arriva dans le salon. Il resta derrière le divan pour ne pas que Brooke le voit ainsi que pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Brooke : Oui ca va mieux depuis quelques jours. Je voulais savoir si la maison de la piscine est toujours vacante. Super merci. Oui je te dis que je vais bien. Karen et Lucas sont vraiment au petit soin avec moi. Oui d'accord. Moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne journée… je te rappel. Bye.

Brooke raccrocha. Lucas décida d'aller s'asseoir aux cotés d'elle. Brooke resta surprise de le voir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de ce qu'elle était en train d'organiser. Celui-ci craignait le pire. À qui parlait-elle? Ce demandait-il.

Lucas : Ça va?

Brooke : Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Lucas : Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai fais peur?

Brooke (qui se met à rire) : Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à te voir apparaître mais ça va.

Lucas : Je voulais te proposer de me suivre au terrain sur le bord de la rivière. Je dois aller rejoindre Skills, micro et Nathan. Et… j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Brooke (qui lui sourit) : Oui d'accord. Je m'habille et je suis prête.

Lucas : Super. Je t'attends ici.

Lucas se dit qu'il devrait être content que Brooke vienne avec lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au téléphone qu'elle venait de faire. Plus d'une semaine c'était passé depuis leur rapprochement et depuis, plus rien. Elle se contentait de sourire à ses remarques mais n'avait tenté aucunement plus. Il avait peur de la perdre pour de bon. Lucas se fit sortir de ses pensées par Brooke qui venait de sortir de la chambre de celui-ci. Elle était vêtue d'une camisole blanche et d'un jean ¾.

Brooke : On y va? Je suis prête!

Lucas : D'accord. Tu te sens en forme pour marché jusque la ou on prend la voiture?

Brooke : Non ça va. On peut marcher.

Lucas : Ok… on y va alors.

On reprend sur Lucas et Brooke qui traverse le pont pour ce rendre au terrain.

Lucas (qui se pose toujours des questions) : Alors, à qui tu téléphonais tout à l'heure?

Brooke (sourire en coin) : Ahhh! C'est un secret!

La caméra s'éloigne des deux jeunes adultes et on reprend sur Peyton et Jake qui sont de retour dans leur maison. Le téléphone sonna. Peyton répondit.

Peyton : Allo? Ah bonjours Karen. Ça va bien? (qui regarde Jake) Oui moi ça va merci. D'accord je m'assois… C'est vrai? Kelly Clarkson! Quand? Super… embrasse Seth pour moi tu veux?! Oui je vais être la se soir. À tout à l'heure. Bye.

Jake : Vous aller avoir Kelly Clarkson au Tric?!

Peyton : Oui! Seth est un ami de son agent. Il s'est arrangé avec lui.

Jake : Vive les contacts!

On coupe et on reprend au terrain sur le bord de la rivière. Micro et Skills étaient déjà arrivés ainsi que deux autres amis. Lucas, Brooke et Nathan arrivèrent en même temps. Brooke alla s'asseoir avec Micro dans les estrades tendis que Nathan et Lucas se mirent à jouer avec les deux autres.

Micro : Alors, Haley ma dit que Lucas et toi c'était repartie?

Brooke (surprise) : Les rumeurs vont vite à ce que je vois.

Micro (intrigué) : Ce n'est que des rumeurs?

Brooke : On s'est embrassé… une fois… Plutôt deux mais la première ma couté un accident alors sa compte pas.

Micro : Et rien ne sait produit depuis? Aucun rapprochement?

Brooke : Non. Tu sais tout ce qui s'est passé entre Lucas et moi Micro. Je n'ai pas envies de retomber dans ce genre de situation. J'ai assez souffert comme ça.

Micro : Donc, Lucas et toi c'est fini pour de bon? Tu ne l'aime plus?

Brooke : Je n'en sais rien. C'est certain que j'éprouve toujours quelque chose pour lui. Je l'ai toujours aimé et je crois toujours être amoureuse de lui mais j'ai peur de lui ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau. J'ai peur de se que je ressens quand je suis prêt de lui.

Micro : Je comprends oui. C'est dur de perdre la personne qui fait battre son cœur. Mais dis-toi que Lucas est sincère et que si tu décide de lui fermer ton cœur cette fois-ci, peut être qu'il ne bâtera plus autant pour quelqu'un d'autre dans l'avenir.

La caméra s'éloigne sur un visage songeur qui est celui de Brooke. On reprend sur Karen qui est maintenant en pyjama avec Seth, assise au salon en train de regarder la télévision.

Seth (pendant la pause commerciale) : Tu crois que Lucas va se remettre avec Brooke?

Karen : Je n'en sais rien mais ils n'ont pas l'air de se rapprocher du tout.

Seth : J'ai surpris Brooke au téléphone tout à l'heure. Elle embrassait son interlocuteur. Tu crois qu'elle est encore avec son ex copain?

Karen : Je ne crois pas. Haley nous a dit que c'était terminé. Pauvre Lucas. J'espère que tout va s'arranger. Il n'en dort plus. Je suis tombé sur lui cette nuit quand je me suis levé pour aller à la salle de bain. Il était adossé au cadre de sa porte de chambre et il regardait Brooke dormir. Je n'ai pas osé lui parler tellement il avait l'air songeur.

La caméra passe alors à Nathan qui entre chez lui. Haley est assise au salon. Elle l'attendait. Nathan s'en alla dans sa chambre… puis dans la salle de bain. Tout ça sans dire un mot. Haley décida donc d'aller se coucher. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun changement depuis la matinée et elle ne désirait en aucun cas se disputer à nouveau avec lui. La scène passe maintenant à Peyton et Jake. Ils sont tout les deux assit sur le lit de Peyton, entouré de boites.

Peyton : Demain on pourra aménager la chambre d'ami pour en faire une à Jenny!?

Jake : Demain, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Changement d'adresse et renouvellement de permit. Mais on pourra faire ça le jour d'ensuite.

Peyton (déçu) : D'accord…

Jake (voyant sa déception) : Jenny dormira avec nous. Je sais que tu aime lorsqu'elle dort entre nous deux.

Peyton (songeuse) : Oui…

Jake : Peyton ça va?

Peyton : Oui… tout va bien…

Jake : Tu en es sur?

Peyton (qui ment encore) : Oui, puis-ce que je te le dis.

Peyton n'avait pas envi de discuter de tout ça. Elle craignait que Jake se fâche et elle ne voulait absolument pas se disputer avec lui. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas compromettre leur relation. On reprend sur Lucas et Brooke qui viennent tout juste de rentrer à la maison.

Lucas : Je vais aller dans la douche. Je reviens.

Brooke (sourire) : Oui excellente idée! Tu s'en le Lucas mort! Mais les dames d'abord!

Puis Brooke se faufila devant Lucas pour entrer dans la salle de bain avant lui. Elle verrouilla la porte avant même que celui-ci puis ce toucher la poigné.

Lucas : Très drôle!

On entendit Brooke rire derrière la porte.

Brooke : Désolé! C'est ce qu'on appel la galanterie! (rire à nouveau)

Lucas resta un moment devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'imaginait tout ce que Brooke faisait à l'instant même. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Karen Passa à ce même moment au coté de son fils.

Karen : Qu'est ce que tu fais devant la porte comme ça? Tu ne va pas dans la douche? Pourtant tu en aurais grandement besoin!

Lucas : Merci de me le faire remarquer maman! Brooke est justement sous la douche. Elle s'est dépêchée pour y aller avant moi.

Karen : Je vois. Elle ta prit par surprise. Elle à bien fait. Elle au moins elle risque d'avoir de l'eau chaude jusqu'à la fin.

Karen s'éloigna dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir frotté le bras de son fils. Lucas comprit maintenant le sens du mot galanterie que Brooke avait employée. En fait elle a prit ce prétexte car elle était au courant pour l'eau chaude.

Lucas (à lui-même) : Sacré Brooke!

On passe à Haley qui était toujours coucher dans son lit. Elle peut entendre Nathan sortir de la salle de bain et se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle l'entend ouvrir le réfrigérateur…puis le fermé… puis le ré ouvrir. Elle sait très bien que quelque chose le tracasse mais il ne semble pas vouloir en discuter. Elle l'entend maintenant se dirigé vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Nathan enleva ses vêtements et croyant que Haley dormait, se coucha au côté d'elle essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. On revient à Lucas qui est dans sa chambre. Il regardait les choses de Brooke sur sa commode. Il prit son parfum et le senti longuement en fermant les yeux. Sur ce, Brooke entra dans la chambre. Elle était vêtue seulement d'une serviette qui l'entourait. Lucas fit le saut et se dépêcha de reposer la bouteille. Il resta surprit de la voir dans cette tenue. Il resta figé sur place.

Brooke : Tu peux aller prendre ta douche Lucas! Ça commence à sentir bizarre ici. (sourire).

Lucas reprit ses esprit et passa tout prêt de Brooke pour ce rendre, à son tour, dans la salle de bain.

Brooke (à Lucas, qui était maintenant dans l'autre pièce, tout en riant) : J'espère que tu auras de l'eau chaude!

La scène change et on voit maintenant Peyton et Jake toujours dans le lit de celle-ci.

Jake : Je suis épuisé moi. Tout se déménagement à prit mes forces. Ça te dérange si je me couche maintenant?

Peyton : Non… de toute façon, je dois me lever tôt demain alors je vais dormir moi aussi.

Jake : d'accord.

Jake se leva, enleva son chandail et se coucha sur son côté du lit. Peyton ce coucha elle aussi après avoir fermé la lumière qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Elle n'eu pas droit à un baisé. Que devait elle en pensé? On coupe et on reprend sur Karen et Seth qui sont toujours au salon. La lueur de la télévision reflète sur les deux amoureux. Karen s'est endormie dans les bras de Seth qui s'en rend compte et qui ferme le téléviseur. Il prend délicatement Karen dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller et l'amène dans sa chambre. Au moment où la porte de cette chambre ferma, celle de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Lucas en sorti, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, seulement en boxer. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre mais resta sur le pas de la porte quand il entendit Brooke parler. Il entrouvrit la porte pour se rendre compte qu'elle était au téléphone.

Brooke : Oui… puisque je te dis que tout va bien. Je serai là dans quelques jours tout au plus. Oui tu me manque à moi aussi…

Lucas se demandait à qui pouvait elle parler à cette heure ci? À quelqu'un qui lui manquait. Quelqu'un de la Californie. Elle avait l'intention d'y retourné. Voulait-elle repartir pour de bon? T'en de questions se chamboulait dans sa tête. Aurait-il fallut qu'il tente un rapprochement ou il avait bien fait de lui laisser l'avantage? Avait-il perdu sa chance?

L'épisode se termine sur une succession de scènes. On voit un plan en plongé du lit de Peyton. Celle-ci est couchée sur le côté, face à Jake qui est dos à elle. Il est déjà endormi, contrairement à elle qui le fixe d'un regard songeur. On voit ensuite un autre plan en plongé, cette fois-ci sur le lit de Nathan et Haley. Ceux-ci sont couché dos à dos. Nathan s'emble dormir mais Haley à les yeux tout grands ouverts. On peut percevoir sur son visage une crainte immense et une larme coulée sur sa joue. On termine sur Lucas qui est toujours appuyé sur le cadre de sa porte de chambre. On entend en arrière fond la voix de Brooke.

Brooke : J'ai hâte d'être là. Oui d'accord… bonne nuit. Moi aussi… bye.

On termine sur Lucas, fixant Brooke qui vient tout juste de raccrocher le téléphone. Dans ses yeux, un crainte énorme.

On entend la voix de Lucas en narration : Voltaire à écrit un jour : «L'espérance est un aliment de notre âme, toujours mêlé du poison de la crainte.» Serais-je en train de m'empoisonné?


End file.
